In the Shadows
by teenwriter827
Summary: Harry was hit by the killing curse at the end of second year From waking in the Hospital Wing, to fighting Lucius Malfoy in the courtroom to back room political deals and deadly battles witness Harry's journey as he becomes the wizard he was always meant to be This will be the start of a series and will be end of 2yr to end of either 3rd or 4th depending on length
1. Prologue

Ok so this is an idea that's been floating in my head for days now. I can't seem to focus on the two other stories as my head keeps coming back to this so I will work on this. Any other idea's for a story I have will simply just wait until I finish the ones I do have open.

Harry was hit by the killing curse in second year. As a result, the horcrux in his scar was destroyed way earlier causing Harry to change. Embracing his heritage, and his slytherin side, Harry sets out to change the wizarding world with a certain Metamorph by his side. Harry/Tonks pairing. Tonks will be just slightly older than Harry in this story. Instead of being a 7th year hufflepuff in Harry's first, she is going to be a third year in his first year, with her being a fourth year in his second. Without further ado, here is my new story, _In the Shadows_

* * *

Prologue

"You've cost me my servant!" Screeched the arrogant elder Malfoy before pulling his wand and yelling "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green jet of light rushed at Harry right as Dumbledore rushed out of his stair case having heard the words the Lord Malfoy had spoken. He watched in horror as the jet of death hit Harry right as his stunner reached the Malfoy. When the boy crumpled to the ground Dumbledore rushed with a speed far greater than a man his age should be capable over to him, frantically feeling for a pulse. Feeling none, he sighed as he conjured a stretcher, a black cover, and manacles. Placing the shackles on the the stunned Wizard, Dumbledore levitated Harry onto the stretcher before covering the body with the blanket. Tears running down his face which seemed to be frozen in shock and anger. He quickly made his way to the Hospital Wing to avoid the students. He cried as he thought about how he had failed his former students in protecting their son, and the wizarding world's only hope.

* * *

Harry woke up in a room that was filled with white. He groaned as he came to and looked around. Standing off to the side was his mother and Father! "Mum! Dad!" He cried jumping up and running to them, not noticing a robe appearing over him. He grabbed them in a big hug and cried. "Am I dead then? I must be since you are here." he asked once he finally let go. "No son. You are not dead. When Voldemort attacked that night he had been using a type of extremely dark magic to tear his soul apart and put it in containers to ensure his immortality. When he cast the killing curse on you, it reflected back on him, destroying his body. A part of his soul, already broken, attached itself to the only living thing that it could find you." his mother told him.

"You mean there is a piece of that monsters soul inside of me?" He asked horrified.

"No sweetie. The killing curse cast by Malfoy destroyed that piece. But because the soul was so entertwined with your own, it attempted to take you with it. It only suceeded in causing you to come to Limbo. Here you will be given the choice. You can die, and hope that someone else will stop Voldemort this time, or you can live and train and defeat him. Either way you will have our full support. But if you are going to go back then there are some things your father has to teach you first." Harry nodded and turned to his father. He knew he would have to go back.

"The Potter's are one of the oldest Wizarding families. The First Potter came from Rome when they invaded and stayed behind when they left. Along with 49 other families they founded Wizarding Britain. What this means is that you have a very powerful position in society. Use it to your advantage. Don't let it go to your head but use what you have to change our world. Don't let the old ways die. Find a way to get the muggleborns to embrace our ways, while keeping the traditionals happy. The Potter's have long been a neutral family. I don't know the state of our finances as we were one of the biggest contributors to the war effort. Find someone to teach you about the pureblood society, prank the living crap out of everyone, be honest and true, and above all else, find a woman, treat her right, and you'll go far. Our time grows short son, and we have so much we wish to tell you. If you can manage to get access to the family vault, ask about it at Gringotts, then you can find our portraits. We updated them about a week before we died so they should everything." They both started to fade, "Trust your godfather. He wasn't the secret keeper. And we love you. Never forget that or how proud of you we are." At the end of the statement, James and Lily Potter disappeared. And Harry shot up in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by crying people.

* * *

Minister Fudge was sweating as Dumbledore told Amelia Bones what he had seen. The fact that he had clearly heard the Lord Malfoy casting the killing curse was damning itself. Combined with the fact that Lucius cast it at the boy-who-lived, in Hogwarts, and had been Fudge's biggest supporter in his campaign meant a publicity nightmare for the Minister. In fact he would not be surprised if he was voted out. After all, it had only been through the grace of the Lord Malfoy he had managed to barely win the required 51% of Wizengamot votes to be elected. So the best thing that had happened to him all day was when Harry Potter suddenly sat up gasping for breath and holding his hand over his heart where yet another lightning bolt scar was appearing. "Amazing. You've survived two killing curses." was the first words that were spoken once the Potter boy woke up. Immediately the questions began and Harry just looked horribly overwhelmed. Suddenly a loud bang shut everyone up. "Everyone except Madam Promfrey, Myself, and the director of the DMLE is to leave this room at once." Dumbledore stated, his power flaring slightly to convince everyone that arguing with him right now would not be in their best interests.

"Now, Harry my boy, tell us what happened." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, took a breath and began, "I was in Diagon Alley purchasing my school supplies earlier this summer when Mr. Malfoy started a fight with Mr. Weasley. I saw him slip the book into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. That book caused the chamber of secrets to open. It was after I killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and had returned to the headmaster's office that Mr. Malfoy and his elf, Dobby, stormed in. After a quick conversation he left, and I returned the book to him. I had hidden one of my socks in the book so he had inadvertantly freed Dobby. He yelled at me and then he cast a curse, Avada Kedavra at me. I woke up in a sort of limbo and spoke to my parents and then they sent me back here." Harry finished.

Fudge began to sputter and tried to bluster his way out. "I'm sure you simply misheard him, or perhaps misunderstood the situation."

"Unlikely you blubbering idiot." a new voice said. Harry turned to see a small pink haired young witch. "I saw the whole thing. The Lord Malfoy tried to end the Potter line, which, due to the Black Blood of his grandmother, makes Draco and Narcissa the closest blood relatives of Harry Potter. He didn't just attempt to murder someone, he attempted to kill him. And I saw the entire thing." The witch finished her speech and then crossed her arms. "And who do you think you are?" Madam Bones said to her.

"Nymphadora Tonks but I only go by Tonks."


	2. Chapter 1

So by now it should be rather obvious that I plan to make this a Harry/Tonks story, but should I make it a Harry/Multi? I'm not sure, so please review and give me your thoughts. I'll put up a poll as well. And I decided that I'm making Tonks the same age as Harry.

Chapter 1:

A week later Harry was sitting at Breakfast, the day they were supposed to leave. Malfoy had been arrested and charged with the Attempted Murder of a Minor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Line Theft, Use of an Unforgivable, and more. He attempted to bribe his way out of the situation, only to find himself in even more trouble, and his case of being a Death Eater reopened. Harry however, was glad because he would not be returning to the Dursley's for more than a few day at most, a few hours at best. After Fudge had left, hoping there was a way to salvage his career, Harry had asked to talk to Madam Bones alone. Dumbledore had tried to fuss, fearing that he knew what Harry was going to bring up, but Amelia overruled him when she told him if he didn't leave, she would have _him_ charged with obstructing. Harry was lucky, or so he was told, that as of yet, Rita Skeeter had not published anything about the attack as she could very easily be writing about him being the poor boy who was almost murdered, or a dangerous physcopath attempting to put away one of the most upstanding pureblood lords.

 _Flashback Begin:_

 _After Dumbledore left, Harry took a deep breath to get his thoughts together. "Now, Mr. Potter, what did you want to talk with me alone about?" The no-nonsense woman said. "My current living situation. My Muggle Relatives are very abusive, physically, emotionally, and verbally. I was hoping that you would have some way to make sure I never had to go back into that house again."_

 _"Child Abuse is a very serious accusation. Is there any proof that you have for this accusation?"_

 _"The scars on my back, and I'm sure if there's a way to see proof of Malnutrition, you'll find it. Until I got my first Hogwarts Letter, I lived in the Cupboard under the stairs. They treat me worse then the Malfoy's would treat a House-Elf. I'm forced to do all the cleaning, laundry, cooking, lawn care, and more with next to no food. I'm lucky if I get a piece of buttered bread a day and a glass of water. This most recent summer after a House Elf used a levitation charm. I received an official notice on that too by the way if you want to check that fact, it was the Malfoy house-elf, Dobby, who had done it."_

 _"Mr. Potter, I need you to tell me everything that you can remember about everything since that Halloween Night to now. Don't leave any details out." Neither of the two noticed the small beetle resting on the back of Madam Bones Chair._

 _Flashback end_

Harry came out the flashback when a newspaper was shoved under his nose by Hermione. "Harry look at this. Can you believe it? How can she-"

"Hermione," Harry cut her off. "Ranting at me will not change it, and right now I don't even know what _it_ is." Taking the Newspaper Harry read the title and nearly groaned. Nearly.

 **Boy-Who-Lived-Abused?s**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **After almost a week of research, it has come to this reporters attention that not everything is at it seems with our young savior. Early this week, Harry Potter was struck by the killing curse cast by Lucius Malfoy. But this is not the first attempt on Mr. Potter's life, Halloween of '81 not withstanding. It appears that Harry Potter, hours before being struck with the curse, slayed a deadly basilisk rumored to have been put there near the time that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts after it's founding. Being bitten by this deadly snake it usually a death sentence, and that is assuming you live to make it past it's eyes, which have the power to kill on sight. My sources, who have asked to remain annonymus, says that Mr. Potter not only killed the snake, but did it with the sword of Gryffindor.**

 **But this was not the attempt. No. In his first year, Mr. Potter rescued the Philosopher's stone from a professor at Hogwarts, surviving deadly traps with only the aid of two first year friends, muggle born Hermione Granger, and Pureblood Ronald Weasley. But even before that, our saviors life was in grave peril. For in his home with his muggle Relatives, this reporter has uncovered that the boy who lived was heavily abused. And has the scars to prove it. Unfortunately my sources were unable to get a picture of the scars, however reports say that the Potter heir is not only extremely small for his age, but is also extremely shy, does not like physical contact, and appears to have a certain lack of trust and respect for authority that is often found in cases of Child Abuse. While he wears the standard Hogwarts robes, his clothes have been reported to be extremely big, several sizes to big. Currently a DMLE investigation is underway, but this reporter could not reach anyone for a comment.**

"Well. I really should have expected this. But it's not necessarily a bad thing." Harry told Hermione and Ron. When they both looked at him confused he explained. "Voldemort is still out there. Whether we like it or not, eventually he is going to find a way to return. If he was to return tomorrow, he would barely have to lift a finger and the Wizarding world would be on it's knees. Corruption runs rampant in the Ministry, Death Eaters walk into the Minister's office like they own it. The Wizengamot does not do anything unless someone has managed to bribe the majority. It's these exact type of things that in the past led to the fall of hundred of empires. The Roman, the Greek, Persian, all of them. Destroyed by corruption at the highest level. I just recently discovered that because I come from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I have the opportunity to change things. I have a seat on the Wizengamot, and my fame as the boy-who-lived-twice, will keep me in the spotlight for a minute to come. If I can get the public behind me, I can push through reforms that will allow this country to return to the way it was before. When Honor and Integrity were not just Gryffindor Traits, when Loyalty and a hard work ethic, weren't just Hufflepuff. When smart wasn't just a Ravenclaw thing. Where being Sneaky and Ambitious, and Cunning and being from the House of Slytherin didn't mean you must be a pureblood. When all four houses worked together. When the Ministry worked for the people, not against them. When you could stroll down Diagon Alley and not have to wonder in the back of your mind if someone killed you then and there, were they going to get off with it because they had money? I say no more!" By this point everyone in the Great Hall could hear Harry, and all were listening rather intently. Something Harry was quick to pick up on. "I'm done. No more. For two years now, Voldemort has made an attempt to regain his physical body. But both times we managed to foil him. What happens we can't stop him? What happens when Voldemort returns? Should we have a Ministry that is so crooked, I'm surprised they know which way is up and which is down, or a Ministry that will protect it's people, and do it job? A Ministry that is weak, or a Ministry that is stronger than ever before, free of the corruption that has plagued it for years now? And should we as a school ostracize 1/4th of the school simply because of the color on their robes? I was a Hat Stall for Slytherin, Hermione for Ravenclaw. I'm sure there are probably many more who could have just as easily went into one house or the other. Being Ambitious, cunning, or sneaky isn't a bad thing. Nor is it bad to love books, or be loyal, or brave. A person should strive to be more than just the embodiment of their house, but to be the embodiment of all the houses." Harry finished his impromptu speech on his feet, the passion he felt for this topic, something he'd been thinking about since the start of this year, evident in his voice.

"I'm with you Potter." a female voice from Slytherin said. Harry turned to look and saw the Slytherin Ice Princess, Daphne Greengrass, bravely standing up first.

"Where a Potter goes, there has always been a Longbottom to go with. I see no reason to change it now." Neville Longbottom said, standing up.

"My Wand is your wand, my home is your home." Tonks, Harry's new friend said.

"You know I've always got your back Harry." Ron said standing up beside his best mate.

"I've always wanted to be a part of a revolution." Hermione joked standing as well. One by One most of the Hall stood, proclaiming that they stood with him in his quest to change his world for the better.'

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised by the amount of reporters on the train station. After the article today, he'd expected to their to be so many the parents would be forced to wait outside the barrier. Still, Harry could count at least 20 which would make getting through them and to the Muggle Side to greet his relatives without having to go through them impossible. Harry pulled his trunk down from the rack right as the door opened up and Amelia Bones stepped in. "Mr. Potter, I just wanted to inform you that due to the newspaper breaking this morning, we had to move earlier than planned and Arrested your relatives earlier this morning. All three are currently sitting in a Ministry Holding cell. Since we did not have time to find an appropriate and secure place for you, I've assigned 4 of my Aurors to a Protection detail for you. Aurors Moody, Dawlish, Proudfoot and Shacklebolt. You are to have at least one of them with you at all times. You will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron for now until a more suitable place is found. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now follow, me, I will take you to them, but then I must be off." Harry followed the rather formidable woman and they were quick to step off the train. Just outside the carriage, Harry was introduced to his guard, and promptly pushed through the reporters, the Aurors, forming a protective cordon around him and practically bull-rushing him to the other side of the barrier. Outside of the barrier they just as quickly rushed him to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had an entire hallway to himself, courtesy of the Ministry. As soon as they got their however, Harry was quickly pushed into a seat. Moody began to sort through his things and Dawlish was outside the room, leaving Shacklebolt to explain how things worked. "So, Director Bones decided that with the Malfoy trial being a week from now, and the news about your second killing curse encounter as well as past at Hogwarts and your relatives coming out, it was decided that for your own safety, you would be given a 4 team Auror protection detail. Two of us will always be on Duty. Me and Moody during the Day, Dawlish and Proudfoot at night. You will, for the most part, not be limited, but you must always have at least one of us with you. Now, did you have anything you needed to do today?"

"No, but tomorrow, I want to go to Gringotts. I just learned about the fact that I come from a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, so I need to check in with my account Manager. Depending on how long that takes, I might do some shopping with my friend Tonks, either in the Alley or in Muggle London, possibly both." The Auror just made a face, then sighed and said, "What is Tonks' last name?"

"Tonks is her last name. She hates her first name though. It's Nymphadora."

"Yes, I can see why she'd hate that. Lord knows what I would do if I'd been given a name like that. Very well. Like I said, just make sure one of us is with you at all times."

* * *

The Next morning Harry woke up to find that the Aurors had already rotated. "Good morning Aurors." He said brightly as they followed him down to the pub for a breakfast before his meeting with the Goblins. "Beautiful day Mr. Potter." Shacklebolt responded while Moody just merely grunted at Harry. Rolling his eyes at the gruff man, who was grumbling under his breath about no good preteens, and how this world was gonna fail when he retired in a month. After a quick breakfast, Harry made his way to the bank, the alley having just opened, was almost entirely empty. Entering the bank, he made his way to the first open teller, "Greetings Master Goblin, I want to speak to the Potter Account Manager if you would be so kind as to inform him that Heir Potter would like a meeting immediately." Harry spoke quickly to the Goblin. When the Goblin sneered before catching sight of his scar, after which he merely nodded and said, "Wait here Mr. Potter. I will inform Account Manager Sharptooth that you are here."

Harry was only waiting for fifteen minutes before he was brought back towards the private offices. As he approached the door, Harry was able to see the sign on it. "Senior Account Manager Sharptooth, Potter Account Manager." he read aloud. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked and was told to enter


	3. Poll

The Poll on should in the shadows be a Harry/Multi story is up. If I do make it one, it won't be more than 1 or 2 others besides Tonks.


End file.
